Long Road Ahead
by Nominatal
Summary: Six Blessings and a Curse Prompts: Crossover with Stargate Atlantis and completely AU. I make no apologies.
1. Wake Up Call

**_Disclaimer_**: _There's a reason it's called fanfiction. I own nothing but the concept that I've written out and even that's fluid since I'm not the only one who has had this kind of idea. But this is my little bit so HA! ALL MINE!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six Blessings and a Curse

**Warnings: **Language, OFCs, Crossover with Stargate Atlantis, Broken Home, AU

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_May those who love us, love us; and those who don't love us, may God turn their hearts. And if He doesn't turn their hearts, may he turn their ankles so we'll know them by their limping._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So instead of calling me three months ago when you started seeing this iman/i and telling me then that the bastard didn't like children," David's voice was even, almost calm, but that didn't belay the obvious anger, "you waited until you put our daughter on a plane to Vegas, **BY HERSELF**, before giving me the courtesy to call at - Oh look at the clock - four FUCKING O'clock in the morning to tell me - not explain but TELL me - that Bianca will be here in two hours and I should get my '_Lazy, good for nothing ass out of bed and go pick up the hell spawn so DCS isn't called in_'."

David threw off the covers and groped around for the jeans he discarded somewhere over the side of his bed last night. He found them in the same crumpled heap he left them in and started to tug them up his legs while his ex-wife decided that he was interested in her weak excuses and even weaker justifications. She changed tactics somewhere between him putting on him putting his shoes on and grabbing his keys, started in on how he was a terrible father and worse husband. He'd heard it all before, of course. Hell he lived with it every day for nearly two years. But right now? Yeah he wasn't so much in the mood for listening to her bullshit.

"Madeline, shut up." It amazed him that she did but considering he all but yelled into his cell phone he really shouldn't have been. He rarely yelled at anyone in thirty something odd years. Snarked, complained, and basically bitched up a storm but he didn't yell. "You put a "six year old" on plane from Los Angeles to Las Vegas with no chaperone, no money, and no warning. What the hell would you have done if I'd been at work? Who would have been there to pick her up? Did you even dress her before putting her in the car? Was she even **AWAKE**?"

"She's six **FUCKING** years old, DeAngelo. **SIX**." David slammed the car into gear and headed towards the airport. If he was lucky he'd get there in forty-five minutes. Madeline had better pray he got there in forty-five minutes. "What the hell happened to you?!"

Madeline had been so full of life when he'd met her. She was sweet and vibrant, and David thought that he was the luckiest bastard in the world when she said yes. Then they moved from San Francisco to Los Angeles and things _changed_. David lost his wife somewhere between the drinking and the long hours - he hadn't touched a drop. And then came the divorce and Bianca...and a long drive to Las Vegas. Four years and a lot heartache later and he's driving to the fucking airport at O'dark thirty to pick up the only thing that mattered in his life.

David sighed in frustration, maybe even resignation, "Madeline, I hope you and your _boyfriend_ enjoy your vacation." He hit END on his cell phone and turned on 589 to 562. At this time of morning the traffic wasn't so bad, he figured he could hit 15 for the airport in record time.

Twenty minutes later David was dialing a number he never thought he'd have to, letting it ring until he heard the machine clicked over.

'_You've reached Jonathan Parrish; I'm not here at the moment but more than likely I shall be soon. Leave your name and number, and hopefully I'll get back to you._'

David waited for the beep, "Jon...Jon I'm calling that favor in. Madd's finally lost it and I mean seriously lost it. She called me just before Four...Bee's on a plane to me right now, Jon. I need that favor." He sighed, trying to ignore the painful twisting in his gut. "I can't loose her this time."

He ended the connection and let the cell slip to his lap. The blacktop rose out in front of him and stretched for miles, promising both distance and a destination. David hoped by the time he turned into McCarran he'd be able to feel something more than the bone-deep fear of uncertainty that was doing its best to choke the breath out of him.

His baby deserved better.


	2. Simple Solutions Anonymous

**_Disclaimer_**: _There's a reason it's called fanfiction. I own nothing but the concept that I've written out and even that's fluid since I'm not the only one who has had this kind of idea. But this is my little bit so HA! ALL MINE!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six Blessings and a Curse

**Warnings: **Language, OFC, Crossover with Stargate Atlantis, Broken Home, AU

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_May your days be many and your troubles few._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was only so much a person could do when they were out of options and backed into a corner. Currently David was one of those people and he thought it was grossly understated.

"I want you to know that I am not pleased about this." Big green eyes stared at him over the edge of the table in the break room as he stirred his coffee. "Three days; that's how long this one lasted. Want to explain that because I'm a little unclear as to why the only decent babysitter I could find on such short notice suddenly decides that she can't possibly keep you anymore."

The eyes disappeared beneath the table for a moment then peeked back over the edge a little further down. Chubby little fingers curled against the plastic coated wood. David cut his eyes towards the movement. "Oh no, you don't get out of it that easily, child."

A little exhale of breath pushed at some discarded napkins. "She smelled funny."

"If you are going to use something as ambiguous as 'she smelled funny' then I expect a bit more effort."

"Daddy?"

"Ambiguous - lacking clearness or definiteness; obscure; indistinct." A voice called from the doorway. "Meaning you have to do better than that if _Daddy_ is go'na believe you, shortround."

"Yes, thank you Bobby." David sighed over the rim of his mug. "Now shoo. This is a private conversation between the midget and me."

Bobby grinned lopsidedly and moved into the room, stopping short of the table to crouch down and open his arms. The little figure that had been hiding streaked out and pressed firmly against his chest.

"Unca Bobby!" Bionca squealed and wrapped her arms around the Texan's neck. "Tell Daddy it's cause she smelled like you, kay?"

The two adults exchanged wide-eye glances. "Hold up shortround, whadya mean she smelled like me? She wearin' aftershave?"

Brown curls tickled Bobby's neck and cheek as the little girl shook her head. "Smells like you do now. It's funny; tickles my nose."

Bobby scooped Bionca up and held her close to his chest while frowning at David. He didn't like the sound of that description especially since Bobby knew he smelled like gun oil and residue. If Bee's babysitter smelled like him then that meant the girl - and he surely hoped it was a girl - had been handling weapons; weapons that Bionca didn't need to be around.

"Ah, yes. The every present odor of potassium nitrate, charcoal and sulfuric talc." David, for his part, seemed to loose some tension from his posture and sag in relief. He smiled at Bobby and moved around the table, placing his cup on the surface as he moved, and pressed his hand gently against his daughter's back. "Sharon works at the range part time."

"Oh...well I guess that's alright then." Bobby still wasn't happen about it but if David wasn't worried then he'd just keep his own worries to himself. "Alright shortround," Bobby announced and handed Bionca towards her dad, "time for me to get back to work, which is somewhere your Daddy ought to be gettin' to at some point."

David took Bionca easily and shifted her to rest on his hip. "There's nothing in Trace but backlog from Mid-shift and I'm not going to waste my time on it at the start of my shift. Besides," David moved back to the table to take up his abandoned coffee, "Jonathan will be here soon."

"This that Parrish fellow you were tellin' me about the other night?" Bobby thought that's what the guy's name was. It was a funny enough name to be memorable.

"Hmm? Yes. Jon's coming in straight from the airport and will be staying at my place for the week." Bionca snuggled into her Daddy's neck making David smile fondly down her. "He offered to watch the midget when I'm at work."

Bobby nodded and left the pair in the break room while he wondered back to the ballistics lab. He wanted to stick around and talk a little more, maybe get some more information about this _'Jon_' but, unlike David, Bobby had three casings and one smashed bullet to get on.

Bianca looped her little arms around her daddy's neck and laid her head against his shoulder with a sigh. David gently tipped his head to rest against Bianca's and gave her a little squeeze. He knew she didn't mean to be a problem, didn't actively want to cause him problems; being sent away from home to live with him hadn't been easy on her even if Bianca was trying her best to pretend that nothing was the matter. He knew his little girl and she was hurting. She just wanted her daddy to make it all better.

David turned his head and nuzzled at his baby's cheek, smiling when she tucked her face further into his neck and giggled. "Alright midget, you win." He waited until she pulled her face back just enough so they were staring at each other. "I'll call out for tomorrow and you can have me all to yourself, **but **you have to work with me here. Daddy has to work."

"But I dun want you to." Bianca said with only the barest hint of a sniffle. "I want you home wiff me, daddy. Pease?"

More than anything he wanted that as well but there were obligations he had to fulfill first. He could easily support them if he quit tomorrow, at least for a little while. It wouldn't be any kind of imposition to withdraw into home life either. He didn't have much of a personal life and his professional career wouldn't take to big a hit since David was sure everyone would understand…just as soon as he explained to Grissom, and subsequently everyone else that wasn't Bobby, that he had a little girl to take care of now.

'_Yeah_', he thought, '_I can turn in my notice after shift and spend the next few months getting to know my daughter again._' David bent his head to kiss Bianca's shoulder and moved to sit down on the battered couch in the corner.

"Tomorrow." He promised. "Tomorrow I'm all yours baby." He was sure Jonathan would understand.


End file.
